Remusmares
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Tonks falls asleep in Remus' chair and has some pretty strange dreams.


**I needed to write something. So i did. No offenense is intended for anyone. I love the books reference as well, but it needed some humor. I need it. Je n'aime pas le hockey. **

**PS. dedicated to John**

**PPS. I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, The Hunger Games, or Eragon. I wish sometimes though. **

**"With a thousand sweet kisses..." **

* * *

><p>Tonks sat in the rocking chair that Remus had claimed when they all transferred their homes to Grimmuald Place. The fire she had kept going now was to a dull glow, and so she pulled her green sweater closer. Her dad had brought her back that sweater, from a muggle city called Seattle, in Washington. It was her favourite sweater, and as she sat there, Tonks dreamt of fluffy things.<p>

The first place was a rainy wood, and Tonks had the want to start complaining about her home life, and all of that. Even worse, she found she couldn't morph her appearance. Running over to a puddle on the ground, she found that her hair was flat and brown, and Tonks had inherited brown eyes. Her clothing was bland, in shades of red and grey. Patting down her body, Tonks then learned she didn't have her wand. Things were only going to get worse.

Walking out from a thicket of trees was someone who resembled Remus and Sirius put together, but even paler, and possibly even sparkly. He walked slow, and started talking, even though Tonks found herself in no fit condition to speak back.

"I'm a killer Bella." Not knowing what to say, Tonks replied.

"No, you aren't. I'm not afraid of some sparkly idiot who walks out of a wood."

"Then tell me what I eat." Tonks had no idea. She was sure he was a fairy.

"Tree bark." As that sparkly combination of her cousin and crush ran into a tree, causing it to fall down and break, the scene changed.

Once again, Tonks found herself to be in a forest, but a warmer one, with abundant leaves. She still didn't have her wand, but her hair had grown into a thick, black braid running down her back, and she was wearing some sort of athletic gear. It was all very futuristic. Standing right next to a running creek, she saw that it was drying up, and how that she was dragging some person to the nearest cave.

"Come on!" She yelled, then hearing a bunch of people start following her. Dropping this person, she ran into the nearest cave and hid.

"Kill Peeta!" Someone screamed, as Tonks hid even farther in the cave. Just after that person screamed, another strangely dressed girl snuck into the cave, holding a dagger above her head, and the scene changed again. Her last thought before she ended up in the next dream was a short thought about hoping Peeta was okay, whoever that was.

The last place was a dusty, desert like plain, that was crowded and buzzing with soldiers and horses, townspeople and what seemed to be elves and dwarves. There was a big, blue dragon curled up in a large lot next to a tent. A gypsy like woman was wandering around, with a shirtless boy with black, untamed hair, who was munching on what seemed to be the leg of a dog.

Tonks wasn't quite sure who she was now, but she was being approached by a man who once again, reminded her of Remus. She wasn't sure how that worked, but he really did look like her love. He had a sword in his hand and a belt with diamonds on. His chain mail shirt was in need of repair. There were leather gloves on his hands.

"Ayra, would you help me practice for the battle?" He asked, kindly enough, so Tonks drew her own sword, which was pretty funny looking to begin with. Her dress seemed to be made of something really sturdy, and her hair was all of a sudden in her face, and it was covered in sweat and grease. How disgraceful.

"Okay…" So they began to practice.

Pulling her sword out, she started to go for his chest, this mysterious person kept pushing it away from her. He eventually got the better of her, but ducking out of the way, Tonks managed to stay without any problems, and was close to winning a few times. The big, blue dragon walked over, and started talking to this person.

"_Eragon, Nasuada wants to see you."_ The dragons said, but her mouth didn't move. Why were these words going straight to her head? Tonks didn't like this. Stopping in mid swing, Eragon pulled away and put the sword in the sheath, and thanked Tonks for the duel. Thinking that it would be smart to just walk away, looking like she knew what she was doing, Tonks started walking to the gypsy person.

"Solembum, I think I told you before to go put on a shirt."

"But my abs is my best quality." The person with the black hair said, before morphing into a cat. The gypsy turned to look at Tonks.

"Sorry, Ayra, I'm not open for any more massages today. Sorry." Then somehow the gypsy person pulled out a knife, and started to whittle a stick. The knife cut the wood like butter, and she slipped. Just before the knife flew into Tonks' legs, she woke up once again, in the library of Grimmuald place.

"Nymphadora, you fell asleep in my chair." Unclenching her fists, Tonks sat up.

"Remus, I've told you a million times to not call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks. Now every time you do it you'll have to pay me." Tonks got up, and stretched as Lupin sat down.

"Can I pay in hugs and kisses?" Remus asked, and Tonks sat down on his lap.

"I guess." They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to communicate with each other's minds. Tonks fiddled with a friendship bracelet that she got from Sirius.

"You know, I love you." Tonks said softly. Remus pressed his lips to her hair line.

"I love you too." As he gently squeezed her tighter in his loving arms.


End file.
